


Lord and Lady Lupus

by Asmodeus_Stahl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus_Stahl/pseuds/Asmodeus_Stahl
Summary: Percy Jackson has been turned into a Werewolf! Upon the end of the school year, Percy arrives at camp to discover that Annabeth is cheating on him with a new camper, a son of Ares. The Gods, feeling that Percy is a threat, banish him to Tartarus. Dark! Percy. Dark! Thalia. Dark! Reyna. Eventual Percy/Thalia. Major Character Death is a canon MC, not a MC for this story. Rated Teen and Up for language.
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. The Beginning

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit garbage (I hope it isn’t though) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Uncle Rick, Disney Hyperion, and whoever else owns the rights. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**   
  


* * *

  
  
**Percy POV:**  
  
School was out for the winter holidays and I was psyched. I got to head back to camp for a full two weeks. Annabeth was meeting me there that Sunday, but I wanted to get to camp early, it’s like a second home to me.  
  
There was one thing that was different this time though. Over the Thanksgiving Break, I was out on a walk when what I thought was a wolf bit me. As I later found out, it was actually a werewolf. Now I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, was a werewolf. Nobody knew, not even Annabeth or my mom.  
  
That didn’t deter me from going to camp, however. It seemed like it took a bit more energy than normal to cross the barrier, but I thought nothing of it. As I walked into camp, I ran into some of the other campers, like Annabeth’s second in command, Malcolm. After we greeted each other, I asked, “Hey, is Annabeth here?”  
  
He responded, “Yeah, she’s at the cabin, But -"  
  
I cut him off, “Thanks Malcolm, I’ll catch up with you later.” I then proceeded to the Athena cabin, planning on surprising Annabeth. When I got to the Athena Cabin, there were two people kissing on the front steps. My heart nearly stopped when I realized who the girl was - It was Annabeth.  
  
I turned and ran. Annabeth was cheating on me. I never thought that this would ever happen. After all we’d been through together, she was cheating on me. When I got to my cabin, Malcolm was sitting nervously on the front steps.  
  
I asked him angrily, “Did you know? Did you know she was cheating on me? Who is that son of a bitch anyway, huh? That girlfriend stealing piece of shit!”  
  
Malcolm timidly replied, “I tried to tell you earlier, but you weren’t listening. That’s Cato Snow. He’s a son of Ares that arrived here over the Thanksgiving holiday week.”  
  
I snarled in response, “She would choose a child of Ares over me, FUCKING ARES!” Malcolm then said, “Cool down Percy, I don’t think the entire camp needs to hear you.”  
  
At that, I began to cool off. Don’t get me wrong, I was still pissed at Annabeth, but that comment made me cool off. I then told Malcolm, “Thank you for calming me down, I really appreciate it.”  
  
He responded, “No problem Percy, I’ll see you at dinner. I’m so sorry about Annabeth, I tried to talk to her about it, but you know how she is.”  
  
I responded, “Stubborn as a mule, I know. I’ll see you at dinner.”  
  
With that, I turned and walked into my cabin, proceeding to face plant onto my bunk and contemplate my miserable existence.  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Time Skip: Dinner**  
  
For the first time in a very long while, I walked into the dining hall in a glum and sullen mood. When it came time to sacrifice part of my meals to the gods, I sacrificed, as usual, part of my meal to Poseidon. However, this time I did something that I never thought I would do, I sacrificed part of my meal to Aphrodite. As I did that I muttered sarcastically, “Thank you for making my love life interesting.”  
  
I then went back to my table, ignoring any attempt made to talk to me. As dinner ended, Chiron rose to make his announcements but was interrupted by a loud thunderclap. The entire council was standing in the pavilion, and I could’ve sworn they were looking right at me.  
  
The entire camp then went down on a knee as Chiron said, “What do we owe this unprecedented visit of the complete council to Lord Zeus?”  
  
Zeus replied, “We are here to dole out punishment to a traitor to all demigods.”  
  
Chiron responded, amid mutters from all the campers, “And who might this traitor be?”  
  
Zeus’ response was simple and concise, “Perseus Jackson.”  
  
I silently groaned and thought to myself, ‘T _his is probably about me being a werewolf or Zeus just wanting to get rid of the most powerful demigod out there that could threaten him._ ’ I rose from my knee and queried, “What do you mean by this Lord Zeus? I have fought for and saved Olympus twice, I am completely loyal to you and the other Olympians.”  
  
Zeus angrily responded, “Zip it, Jackson. The Olympian council finds you guilty of being something that you and every other demigod has vowed to fight, a monster. We name you Perseus Jackson, werewolf, traitor to Olympus and we unanimously exile you to Tartarus, indefinitely.”  
  
The next thing I knew, I felt a searing pain, and then nothing as my vision faded to black.  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Annabeth POV:**  
  
Zeus called Percy a werewolf and blasted him with his master bolt. All that was left of him was dust, golden dust as if it were a monster that had stood there, not Percy. I could hear the sharp intake of breaths from the campers as they realized what I did, Zeus wasn’t lying, Percy was a monster, I smiled inwardly and thought to myself, ‘ _Oh well, one less thing that can come between me and Cato._ ’ I then got up from my table, walked over to the Ares table, and kissed Cato full-on, which he immediately returned, in front of the entirety of camp and the Olympian Council, undoubtedly shocking them.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, please comment and tell me what you think! Flames are welcome if you really feel like dissing this story. This story will be updated daily until all 14 chapters and the epilogue have been posted. This story has already been published in full on FF.net under the same name. Have a great rest of your day!**

**\- Asmodeus Stahl**


	2. Welcome to Tartarus

**Author’s Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit garbage (I hope it isn’t though) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Uncle Rick, Disney Hyperion, and whoever else owns the rights. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy POV:**

The next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes to a sea of red. I felt a sense of Déjà Vu like I had been here before. Then it hit me. I was in Tartarus. ‘ _Zeus must have blasted me with his master bolt_ ,’ I thought to myself grimly.

I then proceeded to yell obscenities at the top of my lungs. Some were directed at nobody in particular, others at Annabeth, but the majority of them were directed at Zeus and the Olympian Council themselves. 

Not long after I finished my profane tirade, I heard a large number of footsteps behind me. As it turned out, my little tirade had attracted a bunch of monsters. At the head of the horde was one monster that I really didn’t want to see again. The empousa, Kelli.

She looked at me sneering at said, “Well, well, well, it looks like Perseus Jackson has returned. Where’s the little blond bitch who was with you last time, huh?”

I looked up, a red haze clouding my eyes, and replied, “Zip it, Kelly.”

One of the monsters towards the back of the crowd yelled, “You go, Jackson!”

A few monsters laughed timidly at that but were quickly silenced along with the monster who had shouted by a couple of ax swings from my least favorite monster - the Minotaur. As soon as I saw him, I groaned inwardly, thinking to myself, ‘ _Of course… a trip to Tartarus would never be complete without seeing big old beef brains_.’

Kelly, her face now composed replied, “Why should I, little demigod? There are hundreds of us and only one of you. It looks like you’re outnumbered.”

I only had one response to that, “You have 5 seconds to leave, or I swear on the River Styx you all will be reforming again sooner rather than later.”

Kelly just laughed and said, “In your dreams Jackson.” She then proceeded to yell, “KILL THE DEMIGOD!”

All I could do at that point was shrug and turn into my wolf form as the horde attacked me. It was rather easy to defeat them in my wolf form. Much easier than it would've been if I were using Riptide. After I disemboweled the last monster, who happened to be Kelli’s trainee, Tammi, when I first met her at Goode High School a few years ago, I smiled and cracked a trademark corny joke, “That was easy.”

A startling thought then hit me, ‘ _Wait a minute… Time moves differently in Magical Places, I learned that when I traversed the Sea of Monsters and traveled through the Labyrinth, and what is Tartarus if not a magical place. How long has it been in the mortal world?_ ’ 

I was pretty distraught and angry at Zeus and the Olympian Council and did something so brash that I would never in my right mind think of doing. I yelled at the top of my lungs for all to hear, “Curse you, Zeus! You and your council of dumbass idiots! I swear on the River Styx that you _will_ spend your share of time here in Tartarus receiving punishment for all you’ve done. You and the rest of the Olympian family. I will murder any demigod of yours that crosses my path of their own free will or accidentally. You and your family will suffer for what you have done. The only exceptions to this being Lord Hades and Lady Hestia for they are not on the council. They will be spared from this vow along with any of their demigod children until such time that they provoke me. To make myself clear, I swear this all on the River Styx.”

I then proceeded to collapse to the ground, now exhausted from making not one, but two vows on the River Styx.

* * *

**Tartarus POV:**

I saw the Jackson boy collapse after swearing that oath and was rather… intrigued by it. Now, I hate demigods as much as the next primordial does, but this one was different. He was also part monster, and he would return here for eternity. I thought to myself, ‘ _Now here’s an opportunity to overthrow those upstart Olympians. If I help this demigod, he should be able to replace them and rule better than they would.’_

I then proceeded to step out of the shadows and say, “Hello there young wolf.”

The Jackson boy looked up to see me standing there and cursed, “Fuck. Not you too.”

I replied coolly, “Relax Jackson, I am not here to harm you, I am here to help you.”

He met my eyes once again and said, “Why the fuck should I trust you?”

I answered, “I swear on the River Styx that all I want is to help you, Perseus Jackson, overthrow Zeus and his council.”

He then stood up from the ground and said, “Why would you help me? I’m just a demigod.”

I replied, “You are not just a demigod, you are a werewolf that has vowed to send the Olympians here for torture, something that I have dreamed about happening for millennia.”

Jackson then told me, “I accept your help Tartarus, so long as you swear on the River Styx not to betray me afterward.”

I immediately responded, “I swear on the River Styx not to harm you after you take down the Olympians.”

He then smiled for the first time and told me, “Very well Lord Tartarus, thank you for agreeing to help me. Although, I’m not sure what all you can do, as is you’re trapped here in the pit.”

I replied, “No need to call me Lord Tartarus, plain old Tartarus will suffice. To answer your concern about me not being able to do anything, when you inevitably return here, I can speed up your reform time and provide you with any monstrous help you need as well as make it easier for you to escape back into the mortal world.”

His eyes grew wide at that and responded. “Thank you Lo - Tartarus. I appreciate your help. I noticed that you never called me anything. Please, call me Perseus.”

I smiled and then, acknowledging his request, said, “You are welcome Perseus. Do you have any plans for what you are going to do next?”

He then proceeded to walk up to me and whisper his plan into my ear. I then told him, “That is a good plan Perseus, it’ll really tick Zeus off.”

Perseus smiled at me and responded, “That’s the hope. Now, is it possible for you to send me where I want to be when I want to be?”

I replied, “Yes, I can get you to the location you specified on the winter solstice. Now, there’s an exit from Tartarus about 10 minutes away from here that you can take to get to where you need to be. I will do the rest as is I have some control over how much time passes here in the pit in relation to the mortal world.”

Before he sped off, he said, “Thank you for your help Tartarus.”

* * *

**Percy POV:**

As soon as I exited the tunnel out of Tartarus, I scanned my surroundings for something that could help me determine my location. I saw to my right a sign reading, “Lake Poway Recreation Area, 14644 Lake Poway Road.”

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! Flames are welcome if you really feel like dissing this story. The next update will be tomorrow, as usual.**

**\- Asmodeus Stahl**


	3. Grace Falls

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit garbage (I hope it isn’t though) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Uncle Rick, Disney Hyperion, and whoever else owns the rights. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy POV:**

‘ _ A recreation area? _ ’ I thought to myself, ‘ _ Why would Artemis and her hunters be here? _ ’ 

I then proceeded to shrug my shoulders in a ‘Whatever’ gesture and walk down the road that I presumed led to the lake. About 5 steps in, I grew lazy and transformed into my wolf form and proceeded to run at full speed up the road. It took me maybe 10 minutes to make it to the parking lot by the lake. I still had no clue what date it was, so I broke into a building wet at the end of the parking lot. Inside I found a cell phone just lying on the counter. Why it was there, I had no clue, but I figured that I might as well check it to see what the date was and what time it was. To my surprise, there was no passcode protection enabled on the phone, which really surprised me. The phone said that it was the early morning hours of Monday, December 21st, 2020. I realized with a start that it had been over a year since Zeus had blasted me. As I thought about what kind of developments might have happened at camp and even in the mortal world, a reminder from the calendar app came through on the phone. It was the winter solstice. I smiled at that because it meant that Tartarus had kept half of his promise at least.

Now that I had the information that I wanted, I left the building through the hole in the window that I had entered through in wolf form. Was I worried what the mortals would think happened about the window? Fuck no. They’d probably just call it vandalism and not give two shits about it. A thought then passed through my head, ‘ _Okay, so it’s the winter solstice. My deal with Tartarus was that he would get me to the location of the Hunters on the winter solstice._ _So, where are the hunters?’_

I then heard a noise that to me sounded like it was a few hundred yards away. It was a voice saying, “My lady. I think I found the monster’s tracks.”

I recognized that voice, even though I hadn’t heard it in years. It was the voice of my cousin, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. I immediately pivoted on my back legs and ran towards the voice. It turned out that because I was a werewolf I had better hearing than a normal demigod. I had to run all the way around the lake and into a canyon, which I later learned was named Warren Canyon, to pick up the scent of the fabric of the Hunter’s gear. I was surprised that I knew the smell at all because I had never run across hunters as a werewolf. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and focused my senses to try and figure out where Thalia was. 

She turned out to be with a group of other hunters in a heavily wooded area tracking down a griffin. I knew that if I waited until the hunters killed the griffin, I would never be able to accomplish my plan in time. As a result of that fact, I proceeded to move behind the hunters so that I could strike some of Thalia’s exposed flesh without her or her hunters noticing me and shooting arrows at me. I waited a few minutes in my concealed hiding spot behind them so that I could be completely sure that none of them noticed me. After those few minutes elapsed, I burst out of my hiding spot at top speed and sang by teeth into the back of Thalia’s leg, causing her to cry out in pain. Her hunters who were spread out within a few meters of Thalia, hearing her scream, pivoted towards her. Once they saw me latched securely onto her leg, they began to fire their arrows at me. As the first arrow struck, I released my hold on her leg and tried to turn around and run into the grove of trees behind me. As I turned around, however, an arrow struck me, just behind my left foreleg, and embedded itself deep within me. I knew the instant that it struck me that it had pierced my heart. As I began to turn into dust, a smile crept across my face, as a result of the satisfying feeling that came across me that I had succeeded in my plan.

* * *

**Thalia POV:**

That bite on my leg hurt like Hades. I didn’t know what had happened because I fell unconscious from the pain not long after the pressure on my leg disappeared. My hunters told me that it was a wolf that had bit me. I didn’t think that there were werewolves in this part of the country, I personally thought that it was a coyote.

I was relaxing in my tent when Lady Artemis entered. I immediately said, “Yes, Lady Artemis?”

She responded, “I may not be as good of a doctor as my annoying brother, but I can tell that that wound needs to be examined. I would call Apollo now, but we will see him tonight at the solstice meeting, so he can examine you after it.”

I replied, “We’re lucky that today’s the winter solstice then.”

Artemis responded, “Yes, yes we are.” She then began to leave the tent telling me as she exited, “Get some rest so that you have enough energy for the council meeting.”

I replied, “Yes Lady Artemis.”

* * *

**Time Skip: The Winter Solstice Council Meeting. Apollo POV.**

I thought to myself, ‘ _ Huh, Arty isn’t here yet. That’s extremely unusual. She’s usually one of the first ones here. Everyone else is already here, including Dionysus, who always seems to be the last one here. _ ’

As if my thoughts controlled time itself, Artemis and her Lieutenant, my half-sister, Thalia Grace, flashed into the throne room. She told Zeus, “Our apologies father, there were some things we had to deal with back with the Hunters before we left.”

Zeus waved her off and then called the council meeting to order. As usual, I ignored what was being said in the meeting and let my eyes wander. After a few minutes of wandering, my eyes fell upon Thalia Grace, who was grimacing in pain. Now, as the god of healing, I could immediately tell what was hurting her. It was her right leg. I just assumed that she had hurt it during a hunt and it hadn’t quite healed yet. I made a mental note to myself to heal it for her after the council meeting. My gaze then drifted away from her to Zeus knows where for Zeus knows how long. Eventually, my eyes fell upon her again, and this time she was unconsciously reaching her right arm down to clutch the part of her leg where the wound was and was grimacing even harder. I snapped back to reality as I heard Zeus say, “My daughter. I have noticed your discomfort this entire evening. Is there something on your mind?”

She responded, “No father. It’s just that I was injured during the hunt today and my wound is bothering me, that’s all.”

Zeus, who looked a little troubled, asked, “What happened?”

Thalia replied, “I don’t know, but my hunters tell me that a coyote-like creature bit me while we were stalking a griffin in California.”

Zeus then turned to me and said, “Lord Apollo, examine her wound for me and heal it. She needs to be in top shape for whatever monsters might escape from Tartarus in the near future.”

I responded, “Of Lord Zeus.” I then walked over to Thalia and with her permission, placed my hand on her wound and healed it. However, when I looked at the wound, I noticed that it was indeed a bite mark, but not a coyote bite mark. It was a wolf bite mark. On a whim, I pressed my healing abilities further into her body looking for something that I hoped I wouldn’t find. Unfortunately, I found it. It wasn’t a normal wolf that had bitten Thalia Grace, it was a werewolf and Thalia Grace was now a Werewolf. Another unlucky demigod bitten by a werewolf. 

I then stood up from Thalia Grace and walked over to Lord Zeus’ throne and told him in a quiet voice, low enough that only the two of us could hear, “Lord Zeus. I have examined the wound, and it appears that it is a werewolf bite. I’m sorry to tell you this, but your daughter has contracted lycanthropy from it.” I then quickly walked back to my throne before Zeus could blast me with his master bolt.

Zeus then stood up and said, “My daughter. Lord Apollo has just given me his report on your wound. He says that it was a werewolf bite and that you have contracted lycanthropy from it.”

**Artemis POV:**

As soon as Lord Zeus said that Thalia had contracted Lycanthropy, I knew what had to be done. Zeus would not let a werewolf demigod live, even if that demigod was his own offspring. A tear slid down my face as I turned to Thalia, who was in a bit of shock, and said, “Thalia. It breaks my heart to do this, but I must remove you from your position as my Lieutenant and expel you from the hunt.” I then chanted a few words and as soon as I finished chanting those few words, the silver glow around Thalia disappeared and her tiara marking her as my Lieutenant appeared in my hand. I said, “Let it be known that Thalia Grace is no longer my Lieutenant or one of my hunters. My new Lieutenant is to be Phoebe.” At that Thalia began to sob and the tiara disappeared.

**Zeus POV:**

As soon as Artemis finished expelling Thalia from the hunt, I pulled out my master bolt and said, “I’m sorry my daughter.” I then blasted her with the bolt, leaving only a pile of golden dust where she was standing before I blasted her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! Flames are welcome if you really feel like dissing this story. The next update will be tomorrow, as usual.**

**\- Asmodeus Stahl**


End file.
